Minireena
Minireena = The Minireenas are a group of small animatronics and one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. They become active and hostile on Night 4 and on the non-canon Custom Night. Appearance Minireenas are small, bare, female mannequin-style dolls that accompany Ballora in her gallery, dancing alongside her. They seem to be modeled after artists' mannequins, with articulated joints and heads that appear to be simply full white masks covering a ball-joint at the neck. They do not have detailed or moving facial parts, teeth, nor eyes; the exception being during their jumpscare animation, at which time they have glowing yellow irises within the black holes of their mask. Their feet are colored in pale-white to make them look like they're wearing shoes. When on stage with Ballora, they wear tutus like she does, only colored in white and less detailed; however, they are completely bare during Night 4's springlock suit event. Behavior The Minireenas appear with Ballora for the first three nights, although they aren't lethal until Night 4. During Night 4, in the Scooping Room, the player has been hidden inside an old springlock suit and must wind the locks while fending off multiple Minireenas. They climb up the sides of the suit, forcing the player to wiggle to avoid being jumpscared, which in turn slightly loosens the locks. Some may climb into the suit but do not harm the player. Custom Night Multiple Minireenas will randomly appear in CAM 06 and will begin draining oxygen. The screen will begin to darken conform how low the oxygen is. To stop them, the player must give them a controlled shock. They will then disappear. Night modes where Minireena is active are the following: *''Angry Ballet'' *''Dolls, Attack!'' *''Bottom Shelf'' *''Cupcake Challenge'' *''Golden Freddy'' Trivia *There are at least four Minireenas in the game. *Minireena from Scott Cawthon's page in "Intellectual Property Rights (IPR)" is described as: :"... tan/brown wooden dancer, Minireena, with tutu."Scott Cawthon - Intellectual Property Rights (IPR) - Page 1 *The Minireenas are noticeably not there while Ballora is off her stage from the Ballora Gallery during Night 1. **While viewing Ballora and her Minireenas from the Ballora Gallery in the Primary Control Module during Night 3, the Minireenas can be seen holding Ballora's body parts. *Minireenas are the only animatronics in the game to have a different style of endoskeleton to the other characters. *Minireenas are one of the only animatronics in the game not to expose their endoskeleton face during their jumpscare, the other being Bon-Bon. *Minireenas are some of the shortest animatronics from the entire series, others being her second counterpart, BB, Plushtrap, Nightmare Freddy's Freddles, Bon-Bon, Bonnet, Electrobab, and Bidybab. *Minireenas are one of three animatronics in the game not to appear in the Extra menu on their own, the others being Bidybab and Bon-Bon. **However, though they don't have an entry of their own, they still can be seen in Ballora's image. *In the game's files, there is a still image of the front view of a Minireena. It has not been seen in-game, however. **This image is very similar to the Puppet's front view from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **The image is also similar to its Custom Night image, except its torso and arms are in a different position. *From their jumpscare, it is unknown how they can have glowing yellow irises since there is only a sphere behind their mask. Although it could be just because of a paranormal reason. *One pirouetting Minireena will appear inside the Primary Control Module on rare occasions from the left side. *Like Bidybabs, it is unknown what happened to them during Night 5 where all the animatronics getting scooped to create Ennard. *Minireenas are one of the animatronics from the game to lack voice acting. The others being her second counterpart, Lolbit, Yenndo, Electrobab, and Funtime Foxy. *Minireenas are the second characters in the entire series who's entire backside can be seen. The first is Ballora. *From one of the cutscenes while watching The Immortal and the Restless, an image of Minireena can be seen at the left side. **Interestingly, this still texture of Minireena looks exactly like the hallucination where one can be seen twirling inside the Primary Control Module, only darkened. *The Minireenas, Bon-Bon, and the masked version of Ennard are the only animatronics in this game to not expose their endoskeleton head in their jumpscares. **The reason that neither the Minireenas nor Bon-Bon do this is because of the fact that their heads are not sectioned like the other animatronics. *Minireenas are one of the canonical animatronics from the game to lack counterparts from the Custom Night, the other being Funtime Freddy. *Minireenas are one of the animatronics from the entire series to have at least one counterpart, the other being Bidybab. *The way the Minireenas evaporate in the Private Room is strikingly similar to Circus Baby's failing animation in the 8-bit minigame. *Appearing in seven night modes in the Custom Night, Minireena is tied with Bonnet for the animatronic with the greatest amount of appearances in the Custom Night. *Some people speculate that the Minireenas are sisters. Error *If the player look closely, Minireena's eyes are not stationary. They actually rotate when she rotates her head during her jumpscare. **Logically, human eyes do rotate to keep their views horizontal. References |-| Minireena 2 = This new version of , proclaimed as Minireena 2 is a series of five characters and one of the three exclusive animatronics introduced in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location via the Custom Night. Appearance Minireena 2 does not have any physical change to their original counterparts, aside from the darker hue, although this could be just the lighting. Behavior Minireena 2 can block the screen, preventing the player from doing normal tasks (such as opening and closing the doors physically and require using WASD). Although they cannot kill the player, they can easily set a jumpscare from other animatronics. Night modes where Minireena 2 is active are the following: *''Angry Ballet'' *''Dolls, Attack!'' *''Bottom Shelf'' *''Cupcake Challenge'' *''Golden Freddy'' Trivia *Oddly, the Minireenas shake their head and appear to laugh every so often. **The laugh can be referred to dolls' laugh. **Ironically, Minireena 2 appears in Dolls, Attack!. *Minireena 2 is one of the animatronics in the game not to appear outside of the Custom Night, making them completely noncanon to the lore. Two others being Electrobab and Bonnet. *They are one of the only animatronics in the series to stay in the office until the night end or until the player gets killed by an animatronic. The others being BB and Mangle. *Up to five Minireenas can appear, depending on their AI level. **The third one shares the same head with the first. *Minireena 2, along with her "regular" counterpart, are some of the shortest animatronics from the entire series, others being BB, Plushtrap, Nightmare Freddy's Freddles, Bon-Bon, and Bonnet. *Minireena 2 is the only character who is an exact duplicate of another character. *Unlike her counterpart, Minireena 2 never shows her eyes. **Minireena 2 is therefore the only animatronic in the game whose eyes are never seen. *Minireena 2 is one of the identical but recolored counterparts from the series. Others being Lolbit, Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, the oddly-colored BB, Nightmare, Jack-O-Bonnie, Jack-O-Chica, Bonnet, Electrobab, and all phantoms from the third game. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Ballora_on_Stage.gif|Minireenas dancing with Ballora from the Ballora Gallery (click to animate). BalloraDisassembled.png|Minireenas holding Ballora's body parts from the Ballora Gallery. 1724.png|Minireena as it is seen in one of the cutscenes while watching The Immortal and the Restless. Minireena bright test.png|Brightened for clarity. Minireena Center Crawl.gif|Minireena climbing through the front of the springlock suit on Night 4 (click to animate). Minireena Right Crawl.gif|Minireena climbing up the right side of the suit (click to animate). Minireena Left Crawl.gif|Minireena climbing up the left side of the suit (click to animate). Office Twirling.gif|An easter egg that appears in the Primary Control Module (click to animate). Custom Night Minireena Minireena.png|Minireena as shown in the custom night menu. Minireenas getting touchy-feely with oxygen tanks.gif|The Minireenas tampering with the oxygen tanks. Minireenas... evaporating....gif|The Minireenas disappearing after a controlled shock has been administered. Minireena 2 2633.png|Texture of a Minireena 2 head. 2631.png|2nd texture of a Minireena 2 head. 2629.png|3rd texture of a Minireena 2 head. 2627.png|4th texture of a Minireena 2 head. 2625.png|5th texture of a Minireena 2 head. 2630.png|The Minireena 2 body, without the head. 2632.png|2nd texture of a Minireena 2 body. 2626.png|3rd texture of a Minireena 2 body. 2628.png|4th texture of a Minireena 2 body Miscellaneous FNAFSL_Ballora_and_Minireena_Models.png|Minireenas as seen with Ballora from the Extra menu. Notice that they spell out "B A B Y" when inspected closely. ProjectGetonStageNOW.jpg.JPG|Minireenas in the fifth teaser for the game. NOWBrightened.png|Minireenas from the fifth teaser, brightened. |-| Audio = Minireena Minireena 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Animatronics